


Home Is Whenever I'm With You

by Larrybullshipstylinson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:31:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrybullshipstylinson/pseuds/Larrybullshipstylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Louis is a pessimistic asshole with a soft spot for cute boys who don't think they need saving, and Harry just likes a good slice of pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Whenever I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is larrybullshipstylinson.tumblr.com's brand new fic! We'll be posting new chapters here periodically. Let us know if you like it and give us feedback! Thank You guys! Oh! And follow us on tumblr if you would like updates on writing and when new chapters will be posted!

Chapter 1

There are not many things that Louis asks for in life, and one of those things is peace and quiet. Especially after the holidays.

So when Liam had come busting through Louis' flat the day after New Years with a grin plastered on his face and a bounce in his step, Louis seriously considered strangling Liam. With his bare hands. The struggle lasted for a substantial fifteen seconds. 

“Liam fucking Payne you absolute piece of shit.” Louis grumbled, eyes half lidded with sleep as he padded with bare, horribly cold feet into the kitchen. Pulling the sleeves of his sleep-warmed jumper over his fists, Louis let out a little yawn. Liam smiled at him warmly, chuckling and sitting down at the kitchen table, which was pushed up against the left wall of the small kitchen and had stacks of scripts, an old 2009 Macbook, and a few old mugs scattered on it. 

“Exceptionally cheery today, Tommo, you’re in rare form, yeah?” Liam teased, kicking socked feet up onto the counter and leaning back in his chair. Louis flashed Liam the finger as he walked by him to get to the fridge, shoving Liam’s feet off the table as he passed by. Liam made a little noise of surprise and tittered. Louis opened his fridge with another yawn, mouth opening widely. 

“Liam, why and how in the hell are you up this early in the morning, and fucking here, of all places.” Louis said tiredly, grabbing the milk and opening the cupboard to grab cereal. 

“Well for starters, its noon you twat,” Liam chuckled, aimlessly tilting one of the mugs on the table towards himself to see that there was cold coffee in it. He scrunched his nose up. “And secondly, I have an idea! Well, er...a plan, more or less,” he added. Louis began to groan before Liam even finished, Liam pouting. Liam only came barging in at least once a month with grand “plans” and a huge, overexcited grin. Louis almost always turned down the idea immediately, either being extremely dangerous or completely fucking stupid. Louis will never let Liam off the hook for dragging him to that park cleanup, when they had spent what could have been their lovely weekend scraping dog shit off the sidewalk.

“Liam I swear to god if you signed us up to rake the fucking freeway agai-“

“Lou! Jesus you’re unbearable. No, it’s not that,” Liam interrupted, Louis rubbing his eyes with the wrist of his jumper. He let Liam continue while he poured the milk in his cereal and put both items away.

“So,” Liam began, excitement in his eyes. Louis sighed and braced himself while he came over and sat down across from Liam with a little huff, shoving aside some loose script sheets that were in his way. He set down his bowl and took a bite of his cereal. Maybe if Louis ate the cereal fast enough he would choke on the cereal and escape whatever horrible idea Liam had in store. That’d definitely be better than scraping up dog shit, he thought.   
Liam, however, looked like he was about to burst from excitement, so Louis sighed and signaled him to go on. Liam grinned.

“Well, I did a little research while I was at my mum and dad’s for the holidays, and I actually found us something fun to do!” Louis just shoveled in more cereal. “I signed us up to volunteer at a homeless shelter and serve food for homeless people!” Liam announced proudly. Louis looked up at Liam, furrowing his brows just a little with interest.

“A homeless shelter?” he asked, slightly questioning. “hmph,” he said simply, chewing on his fruit loops as he thought a minute. Louis had to admit, however much he didn’t want to, out of Liam's share of "brilliant ideas," this one didn't sound half bad.

Liam grinned. "I know you’re gonna be quick to turn this down, but just hear me out. Its only on Fridays at night, which would be after classes and work, and on the weekends for a few hours each day. And you don’t have to go every single day if you don’t want to, they just need as much help as they can get,” Liam explained. Louis raised his eyebrows and shrugged. 

"Doesn't sound that bad…does it start this week?" He asked with interest.

"Yep! I already talked to the guy who runs it," he grinned. Louis nodded, taking another bite of his cereal.

"It actually sounds a bit like fun," he shrugged. With that, Liam sat back in satisfaction, smirking a little. Louis glanced up at him suspiciously. 

"Hope you're ready for a challenge Tommo," he winked. Louis barked out a sleepy laugh.

"Yeah, sure," he chuckled with a roll of his eyes. "Challenge," he mumbled to himself with a sarcastic smirk. 

 

The rest of the week had passed by easily, Louis and Liam hanging out and relaxing while they still could. Louis and Liam both went to Manchester University and both were currently on winter holiday. Louis was majoring in theater and drama, and to be quite honest, was doing well in the class. He enjoyed the dramatic arts, and actually enjoyed college, for the most part. Well, that was bedsides the term papers and 100 page scripts his professor assigned. Liam, on the other hand, was going to Man U for business. He was also doing well. 

Before Louis knew it, Friday rolled around.

Friday morning, Liam and Louis both went to work like usual, and planned to ride together over to the shelter at six. Liam and Louis both worked at a restaurant downtown as waiters, called the Bonefish. When they had both started college they really needed a job in order to pay university loans and be able to afford flats, and it was the only one that was open at the time. It paid pretty well, well, better than most first level jobs, that is. 

Work went by quickly, and when work was over they both drove over to the shelter in Liam's car. The drive took around fifteen minutes. Louis turned up the radio, bouncing his leg nervously. Why was he nervous? He shouldn’t be nervous, he’s handing out food after all. How bloody scary can that be? However, Louis had never served at a homeless shelter before, so he really didn't know what to expect. He turned to Liam and bit his lip.

"Have you ever done this before?" He asked, turning down the radio a bit as he waited for an answer. Liam nodded. Of course, Louis thought to himself. 

"I went with my mum when I was little every Christmas to help serve dinner..s'how I got the idea," he smiled, turning the corner onto the road the shelter was on. Louis stomach did a nervous twist as he nodded, glancing nervously up the road to the shelter a little bit ahead.

Louis started to second guess himself once they got there. They climbed out of the car and locked it up, heading over to the side door of the shelter. As they walked over there, the snow on the ground crunched under their boots, fresh snow already falling peacefully in contrast with the nervous buzz in Louis’ stomach. 

The shelter was slightly worn down, snow built up around the perimeter but shoveled out near the door. There were only a few people already heading inside, bundled up in worn, weathered clothing. Louis felt his stomach churn with nerves, opening the side door and going inside as well. Liam shuffled in behind him, holding the door open for a few more people filing in behind them. 

The shelter was one large room with rows and rows of tables, and a kitchen in the back. Volunteers could be seen in the windows of the kitchen, bustling around and preparing dinner. At the tables sat dozens of homeless people, making conversation and warming up as best they could. The building wasn't terrifically heated, the room still pretty chilly. In fact, Louis could see his breath. He began to worry what he got himself into. To be honest, he felt pretty intimidated by the people staring him down as he and Liam made their way to the kitchen in the back, trying to find the man that was in charge of the whole operation. 

Once they had reached the kitchen, a short, well built man who looked in his late twenties with fire red hair met their gaze and smiled wide. 

"You two must be our new volunteers! I'm Ed! Ed Sheeran," He grinned, shaking hands with both of them, Louis blushed at the volume of his voice compared to the hush conversation blanketing the silence in the room. He smiled shyly nonetheless, shaking his hand. 

"I'm Louis, nice to meet you," he smiled. Liam shook Ed's hand too, grinning warmly. 

"And I'm Liam," he offered. Ed nodded and smiled wide. He clasped his hands together. 

"Well, thank you so much for offering your services, we could use as many hands as we can this time of year." He said warmly. Liam nodded. Ed smiled wide and ran a hand through his fringe. 

"So, I think we can find jobs for you two to help with. Liam, I think you can work cutlery and hand them out as people go through the line. Louis..oh! The desert table, perfect! Yeah, you can run the desert table at the end. We kinda have a hodge-podge variety, most of them will just point at what they want" he smiled. Louis nodded politely. 

"Do we just, er..go over there now?" He asked, unsure. Ed nodded. 

"Yep! Go ahead and head over to your stations, we'll ring the dinner bell in a few...oh! And here," he offered, handing Louis and Liam two red aprons. Louis smiled softly and nodded, glancing at Liam and taking the aprons Ed gave them and putting them on. Louis walked over to his desert table, glancing nervously out at the now almost packed tables of people, waiting for the dinner bell to ring. 

The dinner bell was rang a few minutes later, a stream of hungry people going through and getting their dinner. Louis handed of dessert after dessert with a shy smile to each person, some wordlessly pointed vaguely at what looked good and others excitedly called out what they wanted before they even reached the table. Louis kept a smile on the whole time though, still slightly nervous about the whole situation. 

Before Louis knew it, dinner had finished up, and the homeless people were putting their layers back on and filtering back outside slowly. Louis and Liam helped clean up after everyone had left. 

“Thank you two so so much for helping with dinner tonight, you have no idea how much you two helped!” he said, patting them on the back.

"No problem, we’ll see you Ed, we'll be here tomorrow for lunch!" Liam called. Louis smiled and nodded. 

“Yep! Thank you again!” Louis called as they put their coats on and headed out the door together. After all was said and done, Louis didn’t feel so nervous anymore about the whole ‘serving at a homeless shelter’ thing. He felt slightly more comfortable now that he knew what to expect, and was excited to come back the following day. 

Liam drove both of them home, parking in the lot outside their apartment and turning off the engine, unbuckling and getting out. Louis did the same and yawned.

"That was fun, don't you think?" Liam asked as he locked his car and they made their way up the stairs to their flats. Louis nodded.

"It really was..also a little intimidating...but rewarding," he smiled. They reached Louis' flat first. "I’ll see you tomorrow Li, night," he smiled. 

"Night Lou," he grinned, patting his back and walking down the hall to his own flat.


End file.
